<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nail Polish by Dragonbano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934092">Nail Polish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbano/pseuds/Dragonbano'>Dragonbano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want a Tony Stark pls (self indulgent trans Peter and parental figure Tony) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gender Dysphoria, How Do I Tag, Makeup, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbano/pseuds/Dragonbano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter calls Tony because he's freaking out about gender shenanigans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want a Tony Stark pls (self indulgent trans Peter and parental figure Tony) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nail Polish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942537">12:07</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_parkerson/pseuds/peter_parkerson">peter_parkerson</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that Peter thinks of things in terms of masculinity and feminity which is not true and boys can absolutely wear makeup and have painted nails</p>
<p>Also this was all written in the middle of the night on my phone so it's not great, sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter's dysphoria just didn't make any sense. Yes, he got dysphoric about his chest, but he didn't get dysphoric about his hips or his voice or any of the other normal things. He wasn't going to complain, he was happy to have less dysphoria, but it also sometimes made him feel like he was faking being trans, that he was just a girl who hated her chest.</p>
<p>Peter felt especially like that tonight. He had his binder on, but he really wanted to paint his nails and put on makeup. He had no clue why. He didn't feel like a girl, and he/him pronouns still fit the best, but wasn't doing makeup and nails a thing that only girls did?</p>
<p>He didn't know what to do, so he texted Mr. Stark. Peter had told his mentor about him being trans a couple of weeks earlier, but he still sometimes worried that the next weird thing would be the last straw and the man would abandon him. Mr. Stark had almost done so once, after all. To be fair, Peter had messed up big-time on the ferry, but it still showed that Mr. Stark could leave.</p>
<p><strong>Peter:</strong> mr. stark? are you still awake?</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Stark:</strong> ofc Pete, what's up?</p>
<p><strong>Peter:</strong> nothing, sorry. just wanted to see if you wanted to talk</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Stark:</strong> cut the bullshit kiddo, you dont text me at two am for no reason</p>
<p><strong>Peter:</strong> makeup is for girls, right?</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Stark:</strong> society decided it is but it isn't really. why do you ask? that speed kid bothering you again?</p>
<p><strong>Peter:</strong> no, FLASH isn't bothering me more than usual.</p>
<p><strong>Peter:</strong> i just… want to put on makeup? and i don't know why because i still definitely feel like a boy. am i going crazy mr. stark? does this mean I'm not really trans?</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Stark:</strong> hey, calm down pete. you're not crazy, i promise</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Stark:</strong> makeup is for everyone. i've worn it before, and i'm a guy.</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Stark:</strong> i'm sure you'll look great. send pics once you finish?</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Stark:</strong> if you want you could come over sometime and we could do makeup together? it is totally fine if you don't want to, no pressure</p>
<p>
  <strong>Peter:</strong> i'd love to!</p>
<p><strong>Peter:</strong> and thanks</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Stark:</strong> no problem, kiddo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>